Problem: William buys a basket of pomegranates on sale for $\$12$ before tax. The sales tax is $12\%$. What is the total price William pays for the basket of pomegranates? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Explanation: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of pomegranates. ${12\%} \times {$12} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $12\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{12}{100}$ which is also equal to $12 \div 100$ $12 \div 100 = 0.12$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.12} \times {$12} = {$1.44}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price William paid. ${$1.44} + {$12.00} = $13.44$ William needs to pay $$13.44.$